darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bandit Camp (Wilderness)
The Bandit Camp is an outlaw stronghold located in levels 17 to 24 Wilderness. It is rarely visited by players due to its remote location, far distance from a bank or teleport, lack of local resources, and the unlucky odd risk of PKers looking for a fight. Entry The Bandit Camp can only be entered from two ways: the south, and the east, as it is surrounded by walls. The south entrance is guarded by level 22 Bandits. To enter the player must walk from levels 17 to 19 Wilderness along a narrow pathway with lava on either side, or go though the safer way, from the east where there is a break in the wall. This entrance is guarded by two giant rats, and one of them is of the aggressive level 6 variety. The camp Although little information regarding this camp has been released, it is led by the three non-player characters with the highest combat level of the camp and unique names; Black Heather, Speedy Keith and Donny the lad. They all wield Steel scimitars and wear capes, in contrast to the regular Bandit weapon, the longsword. Most of the camp seems to have been destroyed; many of the buildings are falling apart. It is possible that this is the remains of a fortified city destroyed during the God Wars, as many other ruins located in the Wilderness are; the bandits may have found and populated its ruins. Features Bandit Duty Free The bandit camp general store, owned by Notterazzo, is one of 4 general stores that used to buy items at the high level alchemy cost, as opposed to the normal general store cost. If players talk to Notterazzo about his store buying at high prices, he will say that the tax collector does not tax his store. Since the Grand exchange update, however, the prices seem similar to those in Piscatoris Fishing Colony, more favourable than regular general store prices but none of the stores will pay high alchemy price, and all decrease their purchase price as the player items increase. Posty Pete is also seen talking to Notterazzo on occasions, due to an update there is only 10 of each item. Wilderness cape store Neil sells Wilderness team capes ending in the number 7. He is located in (or near) the remains of the building next to the General Store . Tony's Pizza Bases The camp has a kitchen to the north, which contains tomato and cheese respawns. It is also home to an outlaw named Fat Tony, who had to flee Misthalin after he was accused of attempted regicide by poisoning the King's food. The Bandits protect him as long as he continues to make pizzas for them. Tony will sell pizza bases for 4 coins each. This, coupled with the respawns in the room (30 seconds respawn) and the Range in the kitchen, means that a player with adequate funds could buy and make pizzas here. They could then be sold to the general store and the money used to continue to buy pizza bases. The major drawback is the slow respawn time of the tomato and cheese (30 seconds-1 minute), and the possibility of PKers dropping by. If the player finds himself/herself in a PK situation, or is in need of more ingredients, he/she can always change world. As there is also a small net fishing spot and a Giant rat respawn nearby, a player could add meat or anchovies to the pizza, provided that they have the required Cooking Level. Trivia *When entering the camp on the small split of land between pools of lava, the bandits say "You shall not pass!". This appears to be a homage to J.R.R. Tolkiens's novel, Lord of the Rings, as it is a very similar setting as to when Gandalf confronts the Balrog. *The dead trees around the camp used to be chopped down for charcoal though it wasn't very popular as PKers looking for a fight threatened the area. After the Grand Exchange update Jagex removed this feature. *When the wilderness was updated on 13 December 2011 there was a glitch that made the bandit camp members only. This has been fixed. fi:Bandit Camp (Wilderness) nl:Bandit Camp (Wilderness) Category:Locations Category:Wilderness Category:Wilderness Bandit Camp